Return of the Jedi: The Age of the Darth Avenger
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Anakin needs a son and gets one from a beautiful women... years later that son becomes the new Sith Lord and the only one who can stop him is Luke Skywalker and Naruto, the last good Jedi knights.


In honor to the Star Wars marathon that came on I am writing a Naruto AU story, well here it goes.

Chapter 1: Birth Of The Darth Avenger

A month after Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader.

Sidious: lord Vader you need someone to carry your legacy. Vader: I know that but, who would want to have a child by me, I burnt. Sidious: That is true but if you gave some of your seed, we could get a women pregnant with your child, and you could choose. Vader: o.k. then lets go find one suitable. Vader picked a very beautiful lady who had bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

Final when it was time for the baby to come Vader was in the room and told the guards that after she has the child kill her. The child came out with blue eyes and brown hair with some blonde in it._ Perfect they won't know he is my son till its to late ha. _My lord what is his name. Vader: his name is Deidara Skywalker.

* * *

Many miles away

Obi-Wan and Kakashi were talking about when they were going to train Luke sky walker, and his stepbrother Naruto. Kakashi: We should not train them unless Vader comes after them. Obi: yes only if we need too.

Sixteen years later

Sixteen year old Deidara sighed, he had mastered the dark side and was a Dark Jedi, he also mastered the force better than his father. He was wear an all black outfit and a black hood over his head, he also had two red light sabers. He was sent to the capture the young princess, Temari.

* * *

In a Village

Seventeen year old Luke and sixteen year old Naruto were going to meet the new Princess and meet Kakashi and Obi-Wan. Naruto: hey Luke do you think they will teach us how to be Jedi like them. Luke: I hope so, I also want to know about my father. Naruto: well we will find out soon cause we are here. When they landed they went to meet the princess. Naruto: hey Luke the princess is really hot maybe she will go out with one of us. Luke: yeah she is hot but we are nothing in her eyes, come on lets find Kakashi and Obi-Wan. Naruto: o.k. but I am going to talk to her first. Naruto ran over to were Temari was standing and bowed to her. Naruto: princess Temari I'm very pleased to meet you, your as beautiful as people say. Temari: and who are you village boy? Naruto: village boy… who do you think you are I gave to a compliment and… Luke: that's enough Naruto, she is a princess… with no pose. Temari: what did you say, what is your name you scum? Luke: my name is Luke Skywalker. Temari: your Anakin Skywalker's son hmm, but you don't seem strong, and you don't even have a light saber. Luke: what do you know about my father? Temari: more than you know. Kakashi: Luke, stop asking questions, she will not tell you any way. Obi-Wan: lets talk over here.

* * *

Above the palace

Deidara jumped out of his ship and onto the roof. He pulled his hood over his head and cut open a hole and jumped down into the palace and looked around. He walked to where he sensed evil. His dad had told him that the princess has wanted to be on the dark side for a few years and now he was here to get her. He went around the corner and saw her._ He didn't say she was hot, damn now I want her for my self, stay focused, remember your mission, us the force._ Deidara smiled, he walked over to the princess and grabbed her before she got to scream. Deidara: hello princess Temari my name is Deidara Skywalker, son of Darth Vader, and I have come for you my beautiful princess. Temari: So you're his other son, you seem strong and I see you have a light saber. Deidara: yes they call me Darth Avenger, and what other are you talking about? Temari: his name is Luke Skywalker, and he is weak he is no Jedi.

* * *

Deidara: well it's time I met my half brother and my father mentor come with me. Temari: of course sexy Skywalker. Deidara: keep saying stuff like that and you will be mine young princess. Temari: I want to be yours, and I will serve your Darth Avenger. They walked to were Obi-Wan, Luke, Naruto, and Kakashi were and he told her to scream. Obi-Wan looked and saw the princess being pulled with the force to the hallway. Obi-Wan: Kakashi get your light saber out we have a fight on are hands. They ran around the corner and saw the princess tied up and gagged. Luke: who are you and what do you want with the princess? Deidara: I am the Darth Avenger and your half brother Deidara Skywalker, Luke. Obi-Wan: that's impossible Anakin was burnt who would have a kid with him. Deidara: my mother did and I know the truth, you are scared of the dark side because it makes us strong, I am strong than Lord Sidious and Lord Vader combined, but enough talk its time to fight and the winner gets the princess and the loser gets a limb removed.

* * *

Next time

Luke watches as an old friend is killed and starts his and Naruto's training… he also learns of his evil brother and father

Please review.


End file.
